Esta noche
by Mikanji
Summary: DEDICADO A SORA CHOFIS. 'De un tiempo acá, Takenouchi notaba el raro comportamiento que tenía su novio, bueno, ella también en parte se notaba distinta, aunque Tai era otra cosa. La miraba de un modo diferente. Le hacía sentirse incómoda… más acalorada'


**Dedicado a mi amiga Sora-Chofis por su cumpleaños… ¡felicidades! Claro, atrasadas pero también se vale ¿o no?**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_xxxx "_Esta noche" _xxxx_**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Sentada bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, con el viento matinal jugando su cabello, allí disfrutando de la tranquilidad se encontraba Sora Takenouchi. Una chica de 16 años, poseedora de unos hermosos ojos carmesíes que reflejan gracia y belleza. Se mostraba casi todo el tiempo feliz. Se leía en su sonrisa y mirada. Era única. Se sentía especial por ser la única en el corazón del ser que más amaba. Taichi Yagami.

_Amaba a Tai_.

A ese chico que poseía un peculiar peinado, que podía llegar a ser un niño extremadamente tierno y a la vez un valeroso hombre. Que la llenaba de calidez y seguridad. Que la hacía experimentar sensaciones desconocidas y que rara vez la dejaba sola. Al que amaba desde que cumplió los 5. Y por supuesto, ese chico que ahora descansaba plácidamente en su regazo. Abrazándose a su cintura y sonriendo ladinamente.

"_¿qué estará soñando?"_ pensó cuando pudo precisar un susurro salir de sus labios. Una palabra que no pudo distinguir y que la llenaba de curiosidad. Aumentándole el detalle de los ligeros toqueteos que este "involuntariamente" le daba en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Excusándose con cualquier tontería.

Se quedó mirándolo un buen rato. Sonrió.

Tenía un capricho siempre que lo encontraba así… tocar su rostro. Lo acariciaba de forma venera. Disfrutando que las yemas de sus dedos hicieran y deshicieran en su cara. Sacándole sonrisas… haciéndole saber cuánto lo quería…

Esta acción provocó que el chico de cabello castaño despertara abriendo los ojos lo más lento posible…le lastimaba el iluminado que brindaba el sol de mediodía.

-'buenos días flojo…'- dijo la pelirroja besando sus labios. Obligándolo a dejar su cintura.

-'buenos…'- dijo, volviendo a cerrar sus párpados y acomodándose en la pierna izquierda de Sora, visible gracias a la mini falda que el uniforme tenía. Y así fácilmente, él, aprovechando para dar un tierno beso en ésta. Haciéndola sonrojar.

Sora sonrió. –'¿acaso piensas quedarte ahí toda la mañana?'- preguntó quitándolo de ahí, gentilmente si no quería hacerlo enfadar. Porque sabía del carácter que Taichi sacaba de vez en cuando.

Debido al lugar en el que se encontraban, el jardín trasero de la preparatoria, pudo recostarse en el césped junto a Yagami, moviéndolo en vano para que despertase. Pero él no era de sueño ligero.

Sin duda, algo que nunca cambiaría en Tai, es su manera de dormir. Pero era de esperarse ya que los entrenamientos del equipo de Football le robaban energías.

-'Taichi Yagami despierta si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias'- le advirtió a su novio.

-'si también te amo…'- le contestó sonrieno.

-'Menudo gorrón. Mira que andar de flojo cuando quedan 15 minutos para la siguiente clase.'-

-'anda, un ratito más…'- dijo ampliando su sonrisa -'que importan las clases ahora…'-

-'¡cómo que "que import"…!'-pero no terminó su frase, en un movimiento hábil Yagami la calló dejándolos en una situación incómoda. Él encima de ella.

_Nervios._

-'todo lo que quiero hacer ahora no tiene que ver con la escuela…'- expresó acariciando la mejilla de Sora, quien no podía siquiera hablar. Taichi tenía una extraña sonrisa, se notaba más ansioso…

"_De nuevo esa mirada…" _

De un tiempo acá, Takenouchi notaba el raro comportamiento que tenía su novio, bueno, ella también en parte se notaba distinta, aunque Tai era otra cosa. La miraba de un modo diferente. Le hacía sentirse incómoda… más acalorada. Era normal que ellos experimentaran cambios a la edad…pero esto iba más allá…sus cuerpos exigían ordens que ellos eran incapaces de descifrar…

Peligrosamente las manos del castaño descendían cada vez más y más. Bloqueando toda capacidad de reaccionar.

-'y… todo lo que puedo probar en este momento…'- besando suave y sensorio pero a la vez decididamente su cuello, sacándole no más que suspiros que ella trataba de esconder con mucho esfuerzo sintiendo la lengua de el disfrutar de su labor, para después más calmado volver a su rostro-'y…todo en lo que puedo pensar, es en esto, lo sé… me sientes de alguna manera…'-

Sora pudo entender lo que les faltaba por experimentar…sabía perfectamente que lo necesitaban, de esta noche no pasarían. Sus cuerpos y mentes no podrían esperar tanto, y ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que su cuerpo y su novio exigieran.

-'y yo…_no deseo faltarte esta noche_…'-sonrió devolviendo la misma ansiedad en un grande y profundo beso, esperando el momento deseado…no faltaba mucho, pues ocurriría esta noche…

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_xxxxx_ZaUbErEi_xxxxx_**

**jeje. Me van a regañar porque le paré ahí…pero si le hiciera continuación ya sería lemon…y como siempre digo, eso mis amigos ya es otra historia… cualquier cosa díganmela en un review…**

**¡Felicidades querida Sora-Chofis!**


End file.
